What Really Happened
by Nightmother
Summary: What happens when a man speaks before he thinks? A joint story between me and my idiotic beta, jim-bob the son of god. Enjoy this little thing we created.


HELLO EVERYBODY!! Sorry about the real lateness in updating 'The Gourd' and 'Horrible Truth', but don't worry i'm working on them....well actually i'm lying. I've had this story stuck in my head and that's all i can think about. When i'm working on my other stories, when i'm studying, you get the idea.

Anyway, this is a one-shot I worked on in joint with my beta. **Jim-Bob the son of god** *glare at him* Wish he'd help more, lazy ass. Anyway, he gave me the idea and we expanded from there. He doesn't write anything, but the stories he reads are amazing! He picks the best and the most random ones.

Here's his page: http: // www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1370342/

Hope that works. If it doesn't and you want to check out his page and see the stories he's fav'd PM and i'll give you it.  
Hope you guys enjoy this little thing we did. *shrug*

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

"Hey Kaka-sensei!!" Kakashi groaned silently as Naruto came running towards his tree. Can't people read their porn in silence anymore? Kakashi glanced at Naruto for a moment before speaking from behind his book.

"Yes? Something you want?" Naruto looked at Kakashi strangely, but jumped up and grabbed a branch below Kakashi.

"Train me!" He swung back and forth from the branch. Kakashi sighed. Why him? Why did he have to be the sensei for the blonde?

"Sorry Naruto, but no." Naruto pouted.

"Why not?" he whined. Kakashi winced. He never knew Naruto's voice could be so high pitched.

"I believe you to be a worthless pile of demon excrement." Naruto was so shocked he let go of his branch and fell to the ground, consequently making Kakashi snicker so hard he nearly dropped his book. Naruto slowly stood and looked up at his so called teacher. He was getting a major headache, though he wasn't sure if it was from his fall or from kyuubi laughing so loud it echoed around his head.

"Kaka-baka." Kakashi stopped sniggering and looked down at his slow student. Naruto jumped up to a branch above his sensei and looked down his nose at his sensei.  
"How many students do you have?" Kakashi tilted his head curiously wondering where this is going.

"Umm one?"

"NO! Stupid kaka-baka, you have three." Naruto held up three fingers, as if to prove a point. Kakashi blushed slightly and scratched his head in imitation of his stupid blonde student.

"Oh yea I' forgotten 'bout you and the walking pimple." Growling slightly and shaking his head Naruto slapped Kakashi on the nose.

"Correct kaka-baka, both me and Sakura-chan are your students too. And what was the first thing you taught us?" Kakashi looks down thoughtfully

"To always wear a condom?" Naruto growled dangerously.

"Try again kaka-baka" Blushing and mumbling under his breath Kakashi spoke again.

"Those that break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto nodded and jumped down to Kakashi's branch.

"Now what does that make you?" Naruto leaned forward, his hands on his hips. Kakashi hung his head in shame.

"Trash." Naruto patted Kakashi on the head before stealing Kakashi's book straight from his hand. Kakashi tried to grab it back but Naruto jump back down to the ground.

"You hypocritical bastard." Naruto flipped through the book, a look of disgust stuck on his face.  
"You've made me think-" Kakashi rolled his eye and took a step forward, preparing to jump down and save his precious from the hands of the blonde book-hater.

"Wow, that's a surprise." Naruto sent a glare in Kakashi's direction, only for it to turn into a smirk when Kakashi took a step back.

"I'm leaving team 7, and I think I'll get Sakura to come with me. We'll show you." Naruto turned and began to walk off but paused to yell back.  
"Oh, and I'd rather be worthless demon excrement than trash that ditches their friends!" With that Naruto disappeared through the tree line. Kakashi slumped against the trunk and looked up through the leaves.

"I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled to himself. Sighing softly he jumped to the ground, and before leaving glanced up at the afternoon sky.  
"Laugh all you want! But I'm not trash!" With that Kakashi left.

_thisisthelinethatseperateseverything__ thisisthelinethatseperateseverything_

*bite lip* i'm curious in how well we went. I for some reason think that it needs a little something more. *shrug* oh well. It's up to you guys. If you have ideas, lets hear em'

Nightmother out ^^


End file.
